


The 14th Clan- Alpha Clarke

by braincells



Series: The 14th Clan Illustrations [1]
Category: Remake/Remodel (Fanart), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braincells/pseuds/braincells
Summary: An illustration for Theoriginalwhatsubtext's story The 14th Clan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theoriginalwhatsubtext](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalwhatsubtext/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The 14th Clan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885148) by [theoriginalwhatsubtext](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalwhatsubtext/pseuds/theoriginalwhatsubtext). 



> Alpha Clarke with bumpy forehead and fangs.

It was a challenge to balance the mix right for Clarke but it was fun.Here is a character sheet where I tried to catch her mood...  



End file.
